A New Years Wish
by Akiru chan
Summary: OneShot SasuNaru New Years always brought back painful memories. Maybe this year Naruto can finally put them all behind him.


_This was written for fluffy-lover82192. It can also be found on my LJ account along with other one-shots and drabbles not found here. The link is in my profile._

_Hope you all enjoy._

_Un-Beta'ed_

* * *

A New Years Wish

* * *

The fireworks flashed high in the sky. Cracking like a whip, they lit up the busy city below.

Everyone was up and about celebrating the coming of the new year. For many it was just another year gone by, for Naruto it was another year to start anew.

He stood alone on the balcony of his fathers condo trying to escape the drunken chaos inside. It was the big company party that they held every new years eve, and like ever year Naruto would try to find comfort in the silence. It was a time were he could sit and think.

He normally loved to party and socialize but new years only served to bring back bitter memories of his past. Like every year he tried to put them behind him once and for all, but he could never get the horrific pictures out of his head.

Those cold lifeless eyes always seemed to snake themselves into his dreams, plaguing his mind. He could never forget all the blood, and the pain that ripped through his heart at the sight.

He often blamed himself for it. Maybe if he hadn't of drank that champaign than he might have been able to prevent it from ever happening.

Who was he trying to kid? He had been perfectly sober, nothing he could have done would have helped. It was just meant to be, and there was nothing to be done about it.

Against his will he found his mind racing back to that night. No matter how many years passed it always stayed so fresh in his mind.

Thinking about it was like sitting back and watching a movie. He could still feel the pain, fear, and helplessness as if he was there. The event had made such an impact on him that he often wondered if he would ever be able to forget it. Sometimes he even wondered if he wanted to forget.

Could he ever forget him?

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto sat together outside of one of their friends houses. They had been invited to a New Years party and had decided to go together, a date of sorts. It was well known that the Uchiha and Uzumaki heir had a thing for each other. Rumor had it that they were actually dating now, although no one had gotten official word as of yet. When asked they would just shrug their shoulders. _

_"So its officially 2006! What's the first thing you want to do for the new year?" Sasuke contemplated the blondes words, letting a smirk spread across his handsome face as the perfect thing came to mind._

_Leaning into Naruto's chest, Sasuke pressed his lips firmly against the ones presented to him. It was short and sweet, leaving both of them wanting more._

_"Hmm... Yeah, that is nice way to bring in the new year." Naruto joked, pecking Sasuke quickly on the cheek. "But you know I can think of something even better." He flashed Sasuke a suggestive smirk._

_"Oh and what do you have in mind?" Sasuke knew right well what the blond was suggesting. _

_"Oh just a little of this and that... but, we might have to find some place more... secluded. I doubt Sakura will be happy if she finds us doing something like that in front of her house." They both laughed at the thought._

_"She might die of shock." Everyone knew she had a secret love for yaoi. _

_They both soon agreed to head over to Naruto's house. His father was attending his company party so no one would be home. His father usually showed up in the early morning, so they would have plenty of time to themselves. _

_"So who is going to drive?" Naruto jiggled his car keys in front of Sasuke's face, showing the Uchiha that he would take the honor of chauffeuring his ass around ._

_The road had been empty for the majority of the way. They only had about five miles to go before they hit the main gate to the estate. Sasuke had been sitting quietly in the passenger seat, flipping through the radio now and then. There didn't seem to be anything good on, only a mishmash of songs that he had either never heard of or never really cared for._

_"Hey dobe. where are your CDs?" Naruto was currently sitting at a red light waiting for it to turn green. He looked over at Sasuke, trying to think were exactly he had last placed them._

_"They should be in the glove compartment." He stated, his foot on the gas, moving forward. The next few events happened so fast that to this day he had a hard time trying to recall them._

_He saw those ominous head lights coming at him faster than he thought possible. Naruto felt the force of the impact throwing him to the side, colliding his head with the side window. His mind raced as he saw the opposite window shatter, sending shards of glass everywhere. It was then that he took notice of Sasuke's body being tossed around like a rag doll. His blood splattered, some hitting Naruto's face, as glass cut his tender flesh._

_He felt the pain that tore at his body, and the sickening crunch of his arm being broken._

_And then, everything stopped. The world around them seemed to freeze as the havoc they just endured came to an end. Naruto coughed, trying to catch his breath and clear his blurry vision. He had to get to Sasuke, that was all that was going through his mind at the moment._

_He saw the blood, even if his eyes could not fully focus on it. "Sa--Sasuke..." His hoarse voice called out, hoping that he would receive an answer._

_Sasuke made a hacking sound, his breath was ragged and shallow. "Naruto...is that you?"_

_Naruto felt his heart soar, he was alive. "yes, I'm right here. Your going to be ok..." His voice trailed off as Sasuke's head fell to the side exposing the large gash in the side of his neck. Blood pumped freely from it, and Naruto knew that his friend only had minutes, if that, to live._

_Tears welled up in those sky blue eyes._

_Sasuke who had become numb to the pain, smiled. "Don't...cry." His voice was so soft and forced, like he was having trouble saying anything at all. "Not over... me."_

_"Sasuke... I... Oh god... please no..." Naruto wished nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare. To wake up in Sasuke's arms and see that none of this was real. To have his love comfort him, telling him that everything was ok._

_"Naruto...Promise me... be happy... live a good life..." Sasuke knew he had little time, and knew he better make the best of it. _

_Naruto shook. "No... don't say such things..."_

_"Just remember... I will always love you..." Naruto could not hold back the hysterical cries at Sasuke's words. No, this was not the end. No. He chanted it over and over in his head._

_"I love you too." It was the only thing Naruto could say in return. It hurt so much to say it, especially when it was more of a good-bye than words called in the throws of passion or during a romantic outing._

_Sasuke smiled then, feeling his life slipping away._

_"Sasuke! No... Sasuke! Please come back... no... Sasuke..." The Uchiha's eyes were now glazed over, completely empty of any life. "Dammit Sasuke! You Bastard... Don't you Fucking die." He screamed, knowing deep down he would never be answered._

_Never again would he here the snide comments. God would he miss those irritating 'Hn's' and 'Dobe's'. _

_It was ironic that the beginning of the year marked the end of a life and the end of a part of Naruto's. Nothing would ever be the same._

* * *

Naruto came back to reality when his dad came to stand beside him.

"Thinking about him?" He asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as the last firework flashed in the night sky. Maybe this year he could put all his heartache behind him and move on. After all that would be what Sasuke wanted. For him to be happy.

Maybe this year he could be.

'_I'll always love you too, Sasuke._'

He this time he greeted the new year with light tears and a happy smile.

* * *

-The End-

* * *

_Yeah... I was in 'Sad-fic-writing' mode. LOL... Hope you all enjoyed._

_Also still taking requests for drabbles to write and post on my LJ._

_-Akiru-_


End file.
